


Practice Run

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, health class, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘We have to partner up in our health class to look after a robot baby and oH GOD ITs crYING again pleASE JUST STOP WHy did we agree to tHIS HELL.’ Au </p>
<p>Naruto knows Sasuke is already questioning having kids in the future so this can't be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Run

**Author's Note:**

> For Shherie, who ao3 still won't let me gift works too for some odd reason.

Naruto panics the moment his name is followed by Sasuke’s.

He can see the slight panic in Sasuke’s eyes. The way they widen just slightly and he freezes when the fake baby is placed in his arms. Naruto knows Sasuke is already questioning fatherhood. The two had been friends for years and Sasuke admitted only a year ago he didn’t think he’d make a good father. Naruto had insisted Sasuke would be an amazing father.

Naruto knew Sasuke was considering this question even more now because of their current relationship statues. Since they started dating, Sasuke’s been contemplating a lot of things about the future, both near and far. Sasuke knows Naruto wants children at some point, knows he’ll be a good dad, but obviously not now. This probably wasn’t going to help Sasuke like kids at all. From what Naruto hears about these dolls, it’s going to be a long few days and a lot of doubting on both of their parts.

The first day isn’t bad, but the teacher said it wouldn’t be. The doll is set to be rather quiet during school hours and at night they would get to ease into it. Naruto offers to take it home with him, because he lives alone so he won’t be disturbing someone if he can’t get the thing to sleep. 

The next day he comes in tired, but happy. It was actually a pretty good night and the morning is always good when Sasuke presses a kiss to his lips at his locker. “How was that thing last night?” Sasuke asks, glaring at the doll. Naruto chuckles, hand moving to rest on the dolls head, stroking it’s hair. He doesn’t miss Sasuke’s raised eyebrow. 

“Hero was good last night. Got him to go right to sleep,” Naruto explains, a proud smile on his lips. The questioning look he gets from Sasuke has Naruto smiling sheepishly. “He needs a name, ya know, we can’t just call him it the whole project.” 

Sasuke shrugs and offers to take the baby for the day. Naruto hands the child over and frowns when it cries in Sasuke’s arms. “I’m sure he’s just not used to you yet,” Naruto explains. He presses a kiss to Sasuke’s cheek when the bell rings and hurries off to class.

\-------------------

The thing is loud. Naruto contemplates throwing it out the window after it cries for an hour, but he knows he can’t do that. People will probably think he’s crazy and he’ll get a failing grade, which are two things he doesn’t want. The teacher wasn’t lying when she said the first night would be easy.

After Hero cries for another hour, he calls Sasuke, nearly in tears for the other to come over. The doll had been quiet when Sasuke had been over earlier, maybe that would help.

It’s ten at night, but Sasuke sneaks out for him.

He frowns when he notices the distress on Naruto’s face when the door is opened and Sasuke leans forward for a kiss, something he knows always manages to cheer Naruto up. It does the tick, but only for a moment. The wailing hasn’t stopped and Sasuke makes his way over to the doll, picking it up and attempting to rock it in his arms. Naruto has to say that it is a sight to see, but not one he wants to hear. The doll seems to cry louder when Sasuke picks it up and Naruto notices the frown and pull of Sasuke’s eyebrows. 

“Why the fuck won’t it be quiet?” Sasuke growls after a few minutes, holding it in front of his face and squinting at it. It looks like he’s trying to find some sort of off button, but they’ll get in trouble for that. The teacher will know. 

“Sasuke, don’t swear in front of it,” Naruto says, taking the baby and holding it against his chest. He pats it on the back a few times, noting a burp as the thing starts to settle down. 

“It’s a doll Naruto, it can’t talk,” Sasuke complains, collapsing onto the couch. Naruto rolls his eyes, but doesn’t say anything. The doll is finally settling down and he goes to put it down. 

The only problem is that it starts to cry when Naruto goes to put it down. 

He tries again and gets the same response. 

“Shit, it won’t let me put it down,” Naruto mumbles, pacing the living room. Sasuke is nearly asleep on the couch now. How, Naruto isn’t sure. The doll keeps crying on and off depending on how much attention Naruto is giving it. He isn’t even sure how the teacher set it to do such a thing. It’s fucking annoying.

“I thought you said no swearing,” Sasuke mutters, teasing. Naruto shoots him a glare.

“Oh shut up,” Naruto says, glaring at Sasuke. “And take him.”

Naruto nearly throws the kid at Sasuke and hurrying off to use the bathroom. He ends up heating himself something in the little kitchen on his way back.

The sight when he gets back to the room is definitely something to see. Sasuke is sound asleep now, the doll resting quietly on his chest. He looks peaceful and calm and Naruto is tempted to take out his phone and snap a picture. 

Naruto makes himself comfortable next to Sasuke, smiling when Sasuke shifts his weight into Naruto’s side, curling up next to him. The baby is still on his chest, but Naruto moves the doll so it doesn’t fall on the floor. It seems to be sleeping now thankfully.

Years later, when they have their own child, a little girl, Naruto does snap a picture of Sasuke sleeping peacefully on the couch with the little baby. He even displays it proudly on their mantel.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
